


Villains Are Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS Movie. Queen Badiane isn't worried when Sailor Soldiers appear.





	Villains Are Safe

I never created Queen Badiane.

Queen Badiane smiled when she glanced at lightning writhing within her castle. She wasn't worried about anything. Her eyes began to settle on the floor. More than a handful of Sailor Soldiers managed to enter the castle. The trespassers assumed they were going to save what was within her home? How amusing.

Lightning moved around Queen Badiane and approached every Sailor Soldier.

Trespassers scattered before they stood with one another again. They scowled and wished to know where the world's children were. The children wandering from their homes earlier. The Sailor Soldiers viewed the floor and their eyes widened.

Children slumbered in Dream Coffins under the floor.

Queen Badiane recalled using energy from dreams to power a Black Dream Hole recently. The Black Dream Hole was currently almost large enough to consume everything. She viewed the Sailor Soldiers preparing to attack her. Again, worry never formed in her eyes. Every attack contacted her. At least a barrier protected Queen Badiane from every attack. She was always going to be safe.

Dream Coffins protected children. A barrier protected Queen Badiane.

The Sailor Soldiers weren't safe from lightning. They were going to be in Dream Coffins sooner or later. Safe within coffins.

THE END


End file.
